She Is
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Song fic requested by MusicNinja1010. I can't really summarize it so just read it it pretty good.


**Disclaimer (Yo!): I own nothing man, nothing!**

Jade's Pov:

"Tori," I said trying to keep myself calm. I hate it when she misunderstands or reads to much into something i say.

"Do not get me wrong, I cannot wait for you to come home." I heard her sigh and I let out a sigh of my own.

"Ok Jade, I'll see you when I get back then." I hung up the phone as is my custom to hang up without a proper goodbye, my mother always used to scold me for it and Tori does sometimes to. I laughed lightly at the memory and then sighed again as I looked around the apartment. The empty apartment. I hate the feeling I have of Tori not being here, but I can't tell anyone that. But for now she's not here and I'm not there, we're on our own. I wonder if Tori ever thinks of it like that. I leaned against the kitchen counter to ponder this when my phone went off.

"What?" I asked angry that whoever it was pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hey babe." Beck. God how we made it this long after high school I will never know. I feel bad because I don't feel the same anymore but I don't know life without him so I can't lose him. I looked over at a picture of Tori and sighed. I need to consider my place to stand. Tori had hers basking in the sunlight of fame. I smiled lightly but then remembered Beck was talking.

"We could go to a movie or a walk in the park or something." He finished and i stared at the phone in confusion.

"What?" I asked letting most of my confusion but lacing it with a thick amount of annoyance. I heard him sigh before taking in a breath.

"Its our anniversary baby, what do you want to do?" I rolled my eyes. Oh that. Damn it I just want to laze around the house and think.

"Whatever if fine." I say finally. I don't want to have him mad at me for anything. I clicked the phone closed and rolled my eyes. I walked over to my room deciding to get dressed for the day, but i paused as i got to Tori's room. I leaned on the door frame and looked around the half latina's room. It reflected her in every way. The walls were a creamy tan color, her bed was covered in purple covers, and she had a book case filled with books, along with a desk that usually held her laptop. I walked in and sat on her bed watching the purple covers wrinkle under my weight. I looked around again and laid back staring at the ceiling. I remember nights laying in my bed wondering if Tori was doing the same in her room. I crawled up and laid down on the pillow taking a deep breath in through my nose taking in Tori scent.

"Tori..." I Whispered as I drew up my arms under the pillow. One of my hands brushed against something rough and I pushed myself up to look at the pillow funny. I sat up onto my knees and yanked the pillow away to find a folded up piece of paper. I grabbed it and unfolded it recognizing Tori's neat handwriting, I began to read.

"Jade," This is to. What the fuck would Tori have to say that she could't just tell me?  
>"I really don't know how to say this so I'll be blunt with it. I love you."<p>

"WHAT!" I found myself screaming at the paper and rereading that one line like nine times. I shook my head and decided to read on.

"I have for a really long time. Living with you is just making things harder for me, every time we sit on the couch and watch T.V. I want nothing more then to lean over and kiss you, When we pass in the hallway the only thing I can think of is slamming you against the wall an making you mine, but I know it will never happen and I can't go on teasing myself. Please understand this has nothing to do with you, your perfect, I just can't take it anymore and I don't want to do something stupid. I won't be coming home when the movies done being filmed, I'm moving into a apartment in New York.  
>Goodbye Jade.<br>Love,  
>Tori." Holy shit. This is it. This is what I can do instead of walking away or Instead of nowhere to land. I heard a knock at the door and knew it was Beck. I can't do it with him anymore. Shit this is going to break me in two. I looked at a picture of Tori as I walked down the hall, This is going to bring me close to you. I answered the door to a smiling Beck.<p>

"Beck I-" I was cut off by him kissing me softly. One thing Beck alway had going for him is that he was a good kisser, but when I closed my eyes and saw the image of a certain half latina I pulled away quickly.

"Beck I can't do this anymore." I saw his heart break and I almost want to take it back, but then I see a picture of Tori and hold firm to my decision.

"What did I do Jade?" I looked away.

"Beck, this has been a long time coming, I love someone else." He grabbed my arms and pressed me to the wall behind me. His lips attacked mine trying to get me to see the love he has for me. But I'm not there, I'm with Tori. Thats where I need to be, with Tori. I push Beck away.

"Look Beck I have to go get the one I love, so please just leave." I saw all the fight drain from his eyes and he turned walking out of my apartment. I ran back to my room to change my clothes. I have to go see Tori, I have to get her to come home. She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. Everything I want that I never knew I needed.

Tori's Pov:

I closed my phone after hearing the dial tone from Jade hanging up. Just this once i was hoping she would say goodbye, just so I would have that. Oh Jade, why do I have to love you? Its like Its all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down. I flip open my phone and stare at the picture of us that's my background, one of the few times I've seen her smile and I caught it on camera. I sighed and leaned against the wall of my new apartment. My Jade free apartment. Do i really want this? I picked up a picture of Jade i snagged when I was leaving.

"I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around." I whispered to the picture, the hard glare she was giving the camera never faltering. I sighed and set it down. I'm just torturing myself more. This is ridiculous, Jade would never feel the same about me. My phone went of and I smiled broadly at the name.

"When can I see you? -Jade" When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when. That would be great, for thing to just fall into place for Jade and I.

"As soon as I get home. -Tori" I texted back feeling a sinking in my heart knowing that was a lie.

"Where are you Tori?-Jade" Why is she talking like this?

"In the apartment the Movie supplied. Why Jade?-Tori" I texted frantically. What is going on with her? I look at the picture again.

"Your side and mine are both 's indication." I slowly ran my thumb over her face in the picture. My phone went off again and I check it this time with a sigh.

"Stay there -Jade" What the hell is she talking about? Why does she always have to be so cryptic? Why can't she ever just tell me what she thinks or feels? I sit there rereading the text conversation and thinking. A knock at the door draws me to my feet. I walk over and look out the peephole. I see a gothic girl looking very annoyed standing on the other side, A very beautiful very annoyed goth girl. Jade. Why is Jade here? How did she get here? why would she be here? I step back and stare at the door. I take a deep breath and reach for the door handle. This is going to bring me clarity. I hesitate just before the door handle, This'll take the heart right out of me. She knocks again, I can almost hear the annoyance in her knocking. I have to do this, I need to know why Jade is here. She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed. I open the door.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" I see relief wash over her face before so quickly wraps me in a hug.

"Tori." She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist to return the hug. She pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"Tori, this is going to bring me to my knees." I stared at her in confusion as she looked at anything but me. I tried to catch her eyes but they kept avoiding me. Finally her emerald colored eyes met mine and she took in a deep breath.

"I just want to hold you close to me." I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"What?" I whispered so softly. She took my hand in hers and smiled a crooked smile at is everything I need that I never knew I is everything I want that I never knew I needed.

"Jade I-" She waved her hand to silence me and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a piece of paper.  
>"I got your letter." I stared at the piece of paper. She wasn't suppose to get that till I was truly moved in here. I looked into her eyes again and swallowed hard.<p>

"Jade..." I looked away. She grabbed my chin with her index finger and thumb forcing my to look at her. She smiled at me softly before kissing me. I put all of myself into that kiss. The kiss I've wanted for so long. Our lips fit together so perfectly in my mind. When we finally pulled away she looked at me almost sadly.

"Please come home Tori." I took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Yes, I'll come home." She smiled. A true, genuine, smile that reached her eyes and made them glow more then usual. We both flew home the next day the movie having been done filming the day before. I walked into our apartment and smiled as Jade squeezed my hand.

"Finally." She said and walked past me to her room, probably to change her clothes. I slowly walked into my room and tossed my bag in looking around. I walked back out and started making my way down the hall to Jade's room while staring at the ground. Suddenly I was slammed against the wall and staring into lust filled emerald colored eyes.

"So when you said slam me against the wall and make me yours did you mean like this?" She said seductively before kissing me harshly. God I love is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed.

Tori and Jade's Pov:

She is everything.

_A/N: Ah another request. Hope this is what you were expecting/hoping for MusicNinja. Song: She Is by The Fray. I was going to make this rated M like most of my other ones but I lost a bet so T it is._


End file.
